


The Winchester Files

by fallenangel218



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Horror, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Series, Supernatural Elements, Suspense, episode tags, wee!chester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangel218/pseuds/fallenangel218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles originally posted on ff.net from 2009 to 2014. The word count for each can be anywhere from 100 to 1000 words, depending on the challenge. See individual chapter notes for spoilers and warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Afternoon Delight

<strong>Chapter Summary:</strong> Dean has finally found something better than sex... 

 

<em>~original post date: August 13th, 2014</em>  

Sam heard the noises as he approached the motel room door. 

<em>"Ohh that's SO good... oh yeah, mmm yeah... pinch me, I gotta be dreaming..."</em>

Did his brother have a freakin' girl in their room? In the middle of the day? Sam looked on the ground near the door for their telltale sign to keep the hell out: a stone in front of the door. Not finding one, he slid his key into the lock and pushed the door open.

"Oh my God, this is so good!"

"Dean! What the hell are you doing?"

Dean turned in his chair, and Sam immediately spotted the source of Dean's orgasmic delight. 

Dean swiped a hand across his mouth and smiled at his brother.

"Sammy, you  gotta  try this Snickers Ice Cream bar... it's--it's--" 

"Orgasmic?" 

"Better than that."

"Give me one of those." 

<strong>END</strong>


	2. The Pain of Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Words:** Wild, Clean, Crest, Snack 
> 
> **Summary:** Even the good memories of Sam can't ease the pain of losing him to Lucifer. Spoiler warnings for S5 finale: _Swan Song._
> 
>  
> 
> _original post date: July 29th, 2014_

_"Dean! Look!"_

_Dean looked up from his math book as Sam ran wildly from the bathroom. He was holding his toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste._

_"What is it, Sammy?"_

_"I'm Crest-fully clean!" Sam gave his brother the biggest, toothy grin he could manage._

_Dean laughed and shut his math book._

_"That's great, Sammy. How about a snack before bed?"_

_"Can I have Oreos?" the five-year-old said hopefully._

_"How about Teddy Grahams?"_

_"Cool! And Milk too?"_

_"Sure."_

 

Dean stared at the tube of toothpaste in his hand as the memory played through his head. How could things have gotten so fucked up that his brother was in hell and he-- 

"Dean." 

He looked up in the mirror to see Lisa standing in the bathroom doorway. She moved into the bathroom with him and wrapped her arms around his waist in a comforting hug. Dean turned in her arms and kissed her softly, and returned her loving embrace. 

"You're thinking of him again, aren't you." 

Dean nodded. 

"Come on to bed, babe." 

"Give me a minute." 

She kissed him. 

"Of course." 

Lisa left him alone, and he turned back to the sink. He put away the tube of Crest toothpaste, put his toothbrush back into the holder, and scrubbed a hand across his face. He turned and went back into the bedroom. 

**END**


	3. Deadline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge Words:** nail, deadline, telephone, traction, stiff 
> 
> **Author's Note:** I got the idea for this drabble from the movie "Die Hard With a Vengeance." See if you can pinpoint the scene I got the idea from. :D 
> 
> **Word Count:** 100 
> 
> _Original Post Date: May 3rd, 2014_

 

"Hurry up, Dean!" Sam shouted as Dean took a hard right in the Impala. Sam was grateful the tires had good traction.

"I'm going as fast as I can, Sam!" 

"Our deadline is up in two minutes! If we're not there when that telephone rings..."

"We'll be there." 

Dean nailed another corner at breakneck speed, and Sam's seatbelt stiffened as he lurched forward. The pay phone was finally  coming into view. They jumped out and ran for it. Dean picked up the receiver as it stopped ringing.

"We're here." 

_ "You're past the deadline, gentleman." _

"No! Wait!"

The phone went dead.


	4. Hope Is a Powerful Tonic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge Words:** Thread, Blow, Linger, Bright 
> 
> **Summary:** Sam talks to an unconscious Dean when they are captured by a group of vampires. 
> 
> **Word Count:** 100 words 
> 
> _Original Post Date: April 1st, 2014_

"Dean," Sam whispered. Dean was lingering on the edge of consciousness. They were trapped in a vampire nest, trussed up for the vamps' next meal. 

"Dean, please talk to me. You're not allowed to die, remember? How many times have you come back when you were hanging on by a thread? You can beat this." 

Sam sighed and pulled at the ropes that bound his wrists behind him. 

"I just had to blow the whole operation, didn't I? And it was my bright idea to start this hunt." 

Dean's head moved slightly, then lolled to the side. 

"Please... don't die..."


	5. Lost and Found (or Not Found)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge Words: flannel, nice, skeptical, trash, sport, pink, key 
> 
> Summary: Dean has misplaced his car keys.

"Where are they?" Dean grumbled to himself as he rifled through his trunk. He'd somehow managed to lose his car keys, and Sam was waiting on him so they could leave. He threw a faded flannel shirt to the side, and dug to the bottom of the trunk. He found nothing. 

He moved on to the floor next to his bed, and sifted through trash and more clothes. He reached under his bed, and came out with a pink tie and black sport coat. He threw them aside and kept looking. 

Dean pulled himself out from under the bed. He was skeptical that his keys weren't even in the room at all. 

"Looking for these?" 

Dean looked up to see Sam, twirling the keys to the Impala on his index finger. "Nice job losing the keys, Dean." 

"Suck it," Dean said, snatching the keys on his way out of the room.

**END**


	6. Beary Scary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge Word: Fort 
> 
> Notes: Pre-series/Wee!chester fic. Dean is 13 and Sam is 9.

Dean ran through the woods as fast as his legs could carry him. He was carrying a terrified Sam, who had his arms wrapped around his brother's neck, holding on for dear life. 

"It's right behind us!" Sam screamed as the bear bounded toward them. 

"Sammy, do you remember how Dad taught us how to build a fort in a tree?" Dean asked as he jumped over a fallen branch and continued his run. 

"Yeah." 

"We're gonna find a tree that's big enough, and when I tell you, climb as high as you can, okay?" 

"Okay." 

Dean saw a tall tree just ahead. The bear was far enough back. 

"Ready Sammy? On my count, grab onto that tree branch and climb as high as you can. I'm right behind you. One, two, three!" 

Dean skidded to a halt under the tree and hoisted his brother into it. Sam grabbed the branch and climbed frantically. Dean grabbed onto a low branch and pulled himself up just in time to miss the bear's claw, swiping at his leg. He climbed high, until he found his brother at the top. He knew the bear would not try to climb this high. They were safe. 

**END**


	7. Merry & Bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E/O Challenge Words: Precious, Bright, Cheer & Forever.   
> Extra Challenge: Use a number (any number) in the drabble 
> 
> Summary: Sam decides to decorate for Christmas, to Dean's chagrin. Takes place after they move into the bunker. 
> 
> Original Post Date: 1/7/14

"Hey Sam, I found the… what the hell?"   
  
Dean stopped short as he came into the main living area of the bunker. He had only been in the library for an hour, hadn't he? The room was adorned with garland and red bows, and other glittery Christmas decorations. In the corner stood a full-size Christmas tree, filled with bright lights and cheery Christmas decorations. Sam was up on a step ladder, pinning up the last of what had to be twenty strings of garland.   
  
"I found all these great decorations in a storage closet, and I thought we could really decorate for Christmas this year," Sam said as he stepped down. "It's been forever since we've celebrated for real. God forbid Dad pass off one of his precious hunts to be with his children at Christmas.”   
  
Dean had no words. He quietly sat on the couch and opened the lore book he’d brought with him. He supposed he could enjoy Christmas and still kill himself a monster or two.


	8. Polar Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words: Pop, flake  
> Extra Challenge: Use an animal in the drabble.   
> Original Post Date: 12/2/2013
> 
> Notes: There's a totally random reference to something on TV in the drabble... try to guess what it is! The answer is in end notes of this drabble, but no peeking until you red the whole thing! :)

"How do you suppose we get out of this one, genius boy?" Dean said as he backed against the wall. The boys had gone up against a demon, who thought it would be hysterical to drop them into the zoo exhibit of a very large polar bear. 

"Don't move," Sam replied, keeping himself still in his current position. "If you run, it will attack you." 

"What do you want me to do, Sam? Offer him a Coke?" 

Sam rolled his eyes and looked around for a means of escape. He spotted the zookeeper's entrance, not far from where they were. He looked over at Dean, who picked up on Sam's nonverbal cue. 

Sam picked up a rock, and threw it over the polar bear's head. It landed in the water with a splash. The bear turned and jumped into the pool, after the sound. Dean sprinted toward the exit, Sam right on his heels. They reached the door just as the bear stuck his head out of the water, and tumbled through it. 

"That was a close one," Dean said, panting. 

"Were you really going to offer it a Coke?" 

"Whatever works," Dean said, grinning. 

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***The Coke remark that Dean makes is a reference to the Christmas TV commercial, in which there are Polar Bears Drinking Coca-Cola.***


	9. Save Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words: prickle, flip   
> Original Post Date: 11/21/2013
> 
> Challenge from Swellison (on ff.net): Choose a drabble you have previously posted and rewrite it from another POV. Also, use the original challenge word. 
> 
> Rewrite of my drabble _Blood Lust,_ from Dean's POV. Original challenge word: Snap.

"All right, just hang in there. We'll be back as soon as we can." 

Small words, but they hit Dean harder than he'd thought as he looked into his brother's eyes. Seconds earlier, he'd snapped a pair of handcuffs on his brother, securing him to the bathroom sink in their motel room. The demon blood would essentially flip a switch in Sam's brain - a dangerous one. Dean wouldn't let that happen. Ever. 

"Be careful … and… hurry." 

Sam's eyes were desperate. Dean could feel a prickly, nauseous feeling in the pit of his stomach as he got up off his knees and left the bathroom. 

**END**


	10. Entry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge Words: journal, panic, apple, quilt, bang, back, leaking, skeleton
> 
> Additional Challenge: This was originally written as a birthday challenge on ff.net for WifeyMcWiferson. She requested a Bobby-centric fic, and some motion sickness thrown in there. I also combined this with the E/O Halloween challenge, and created my own monster.
> 
> Original Post Date: 11/6/2013

 

Bobby made his way to the living room, cup of hot apple cider in hand, and sank into his favorite armchair. He'd turned off the phones and computer for the evening, and was looking forward to some peace and quiet. He'd been sick as a dog for the past week, and he really needed to rest, without interruption. 

Taking a sip of hot cider (Marcy dropped it off - she never gave up, did she?), he set it on the coffee table and pulled a ratty quilt over his shoulders, to keep the shivers away. Next to his cup of cider sat his journal. He picked it up and opened It to a blank page. 

 

_ Finally got a chance to rest up… It's been a long week. The Boys had me running ragged… my back is killing me… not to mention the motion sickness from Dean's driving. I oughta give that kid a few  drivin'  lessons, myself. He damn near gave me a panic attack. _

_ I don't think I can forget the thing we put down today… I'm not sure how to describe it. It was like a rugaru on steroids.  Watchin'  that thing shift… its skeleton moved in its skin like a mouse under a blanket… before I knew what was happening, BANG! Dean shot the bastard through the skull. The nastiest part was the black ooze leaking from the bullet wound.  _

_ I took some pictures… they'll be in this page with the entry… and I plan to do a bit more research on what exactly this thing is.  _

Bobby put the pictures into the journal and closed it. He set it on the coffee table and sank back into his chair. He'd finish his research later. Right now, it was time he got the uninterrupted rest he deserved. 

  
**END**   



End file.
